creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rafael/Gallery
Images of Rafael. Movie Screenshots ''Rio'' Rafael 3.jpg|"And Rafael knows everyone." Rafael Blu.jpg|"I must take this young couple to see Luiz." Rio teaser hd.jpg Rio clipwantmetocallyourmother hd.jpg|"Tall and tan and young and lovely" Blu, Jewel and Rafael.jpg|"Bobo here can't fly." Rafael 2.jpg|"Okay. I need you two to get closer." Blu Rafael.jpg|"You did not feel it in here!" Rio-disneyscreencaps com-6504.jpg|Rafael smiles watching Blu and Jewel dance together Rafael.jpg|Rafael taking part in the bird vs monkey fight Rafael 4.jpg|"Now put your wings around each other." Jewel and Rafael.jpg|"Fun, right?" Rafael, Blu and Jewel 2.jpg|"Flying isn't what you think up here." Rafael, Blu and Jewel 3.jpg|"It's what you feel in here." Rafael 5.jpg|"But, hey..." Rafael and his friends.jpg|"Blu, we found them!" Blu, Jewel and Rafael 2.jpg|"And if our featherless friends can do it, how hard can it be?" Rio-Something1.jpg|"Come on, you're not gonna back out now!" Rio 3.jpg Rio 10.jpg|Blu, Jewel, and Rafael on the cliff before they try to get Blu to fly Tram scene Rio movie.jpg|"Cheese and sprinkles!" - Blu Rio-pics-rio-21663587-500-213.jpg Rio-pics-rio-21105509-725-300.jpg 2011 rio 012.jpg R10L4t ByDesignGraphic idx.jpg rafael and blu by kludd17-d3dp5el.jpg Rafael and Eva.jpg rio2011r5newaudioxvidac.jpg Rio-024.jpg WFTCRMImageFetch.jpg 4619 1.jpg|"Maybe we can find a bus schedule, or something?" - Blu Rafael at samba club.jpg rafael....png|rafeal "its like samba" Rafael toucan kids picture.png Eva singing rafael.png|Eva singing Blu and Jewel rafael.jpg Rafael and eva .png Gr..................png 226661 224690667547255 996562 n.jpg 425051 346311222111603 244980720 n.jpg|"Closer!" 3107 360745057334886 290612475 n.jpg|"Nice!" 148763 316078365134889 1578897528 n.jpg|Rafael:"But your his Romeo and your her Juliet!" RIO rafael peeking out of his house.png|Rafael:"What's going on down there?" 424591 380317528741429 639587094 n.jpg 148552 400525876720594 1215037656 n.jpg 270341 403287429777772 508045926 n.jpg 996526 396435257129656 435322288 n.jpg 487479 381455361960979 1210142230 n.jpg Rafael jewel l.png|You sure you're up for this? RIO rafael trying to settle things.png 552993 560920917271825 685688595 n.jpg Nico-Pedro-nico-and-pedro-22813417-523-268.jpg|Rafael, Nico and Pedro on the tram and looking not happy at all. 217564 194777910558575 5287042 n.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h52m01s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-14h11m06s67.png|The clubs spot light on Blu, Jewel and Rafael. 36752.jpg|Rafael:"Eva my love!" Zut alors.png|Rafael:"Again with the eye! Do you want me to call your mother?" 36845.jpg Kipo .jpg|Kipo:"You mess with them, you mess with me!" 36988.jpg Awj.jpg|Blu and Luiz looking at Jewel, Nico, Pedro and Rafael flying 37140.jpg|Rafael and Jewel about to take off with all the bird's in the cargo plane 37046.jpg 37045.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h37m22s215.png Rio (movie) wallpaper - Toucan Family.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-09-19h56m54s9.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-22-13h18m35s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-15h11m36s20.png 36917.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-30-23h50m45s245.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-01-16h18m55s193.png 71T0GloaopL. SL1500 .jpg rafael in the rainforest.jpg Luiz 6.jpg RioSing.png RioStill.png Walking.png You....png RioDancing.png Rio Rafael.png Rio (movie) wallpaper - Luiz's Garage.png (BB 26) Carnival!.png (BB 28) Meeting Rafael.png (BB 29) But Hurry Back.png (BB 31) We Might Walk!.png (BB 32) Don't Look Back!.png (BB 34) Put Your Wing Around Each Other.png (BB 35) Not in front of Lady.png Rafaelandeva.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps com-4816.jpg 996526 396435257129656 435322288 n (1).jpg AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAQ.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-01-15h44m58s49.png Rio-Rafael.jpg 1017518 175557585956978 762991506 n.jpg Snapshot20161004161346.jpg ''Rio 2'' Rio 2 teaser characters.png|Rafael and the other main Characters of Rio return in the teaser for Rio 2. 972349 407616519344863 1651921971 n.jpg Rio 2 teaser Blu dancing.png Safe image.jpg Rio 2 2014 rio 2 trailer.jpg|Rio 2014 test trailer with Rafael and Jewel Rio-2-Trailer-2014-Movie-Official-HD thumb49.jpg|Rio test trailer withe Nico, Pedro, Luiz, Blu and Jewel and the kids Rio-2-movie.jpg|Rio test trailer with Blu, Rafael, Jewel, Nico, Pedro and the kids. Rio2.png Rio 2 pic.jpg 20130515 rio2 trailerc1-470x260.jpg R-rio-2-teaser-trailer-large570.jpg Blu & Jewel's kids.jpg 536826 414753785297803 1490066428 n.jpg To the Air.jpg|Blu, Jewel and their kids flying with Nico, Pedro, and Rafael in the amazon. Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-40.jpg|Daddy? Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-37.jpg Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-28.jpg Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-10.jpg|Rafael:"Put the spork down." Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-7.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-02-13h26m26s219.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-02-16h24m27s250.png Rfael bluyu.jpg 49ca5af0-f4f2-4756-bae3-cffe1b173ff9.jpg Rio-2-ah 040 310 231 rgb.jpg Rio 2 Janelle Monáe Billboard Rising Star 20th Century FOX.mp4 000008591.jpg Blu and Rafael - journey talk.jpg Blu, Jewel, and Rafael.png Rafael,Pedro and Nico.jpg Bigwm-0992921001392293770.jpg Bigwm-0196892001392308149.jpg Off to the Amazon.png Amazon or bust. I promised her.png Aaaaaaaa.png 154364327574.png 1533163416431.png 1536347457246436234.png Rafael, Nico, Pedro and Carla.png Shower.JPG Introduction.png Rio2-riding-rheas.PNG I Will Surive....PNG Youre In.PNG Images (3).jpg Wow.PNG Rio-2-Teaser-Trailer-7.jpg LFBlu(2.2).PNG Tadaa!.png If.png Flying.png Note.png LFBlu23.PNG Sing it baby!.png Rafael is coming too.png|"Wait up family! I´m coming too!" - Rafael Blu and friends.png Rafael voice.png Wake Up!.jpg Bye bye!.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 34.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 62.png Luiz garage.png (BB 08) Wake Up.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 125.jpg LFBlu75.png LFBlu74.png LFBlu71.png LFBlu83.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 147.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 169.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 192.jpg Rio2-teasertrailer-dancing-tsr.jpg LFBluNigel.PNG Aww....jpg Promotional Posters Rio 2 Poster ft. Nico and Pedro.jpg Rio-movie-poster-2010-1020694077.jpg Rio poster 002.jpg Thumbnail-2.aspx.jpeg Rio-movie-poster.jpg 921f36915f935c0cb175d8d0e1fafe3a.jpg Rio-2011 blu jewel, rafeal ,pedro,nico on the Copacabana.jpg Images (20).jpg Images (26).jpg Rio-2-movie-2014-poster-1.jpg Rio-movie-poster.jpg Rio1-5.jpg|Rafael and Luiz poster Rio second type of poster by ricsi1011-d5awv93.jpg Happy halloween.png Rio-2-3D-Promo-Poster.jpg Rio 2 poster it's on in the amazon.jpg|rio 2 main poster (2014) C R Rio2 10.jpg Merry Christmas Rio.jpg Rio 2 Poster Individual Latino e JPosters.jpg|Rafael and Luiz Rio 2 Banner Vertical Int c JPosters.jpg Rio 2 Super Bowl.png|Rio 2 Super Bowl Learn portuguese with Rafael.jpg 1979498 744550172235974 1130427540 n.jpg 1743635 657570610946516 2066908007 n.jpg I like.jpg 10295742 791044487586542 6523409477270091314 n.png RIO2 Flock King Bus v1.1 web.jpg Rio 2 bus.jpg Rio 2 poster.png Rio Rafael Blu 002.jpg Rio Rafael Blu.jpg|"Don't worry, Blu. It's in your DNA!" Rio-The-Movie-WALLPAPER-OFFICIAL-blu-from-the-computer-animated-film-rio-22897787-1024-768.jpg Rio movie wallpaper.jpg Rio-2-poster.jpg Rio 2 - Wallpaper 1.JPG Rio 2 It's on in the Amazon.jpg Rio 2 teaser poster-1-.jpg Rio 2 promo poster.jpg Rio 2 Promotional poster.jpg Rio 2 promo.jpg BYlNl4LCMAA9JdS.png large.png Rio two ver6.jpg Netherlands Poster.jpg Welcome to the Jungle.jpg C6StxqXzfo.jpeg Rio 2 Poster Individual Latino e JPosters.jpg Rio 2 poster Nico Pedro Rafael.jpg Rio 2 on in the Amazon Poster.jpg 1621724 635772209793062 818869095 n.jpg Rio 2 Diorama 2.jpg Flock This Way.jpg 1423532163427387.jpg Rio-2-banner mex.jpg 10382146 670719289631687 1437657165451800639 n.png 360.png Rio poster.png Rio poster pedro rafael and luiz.png RIO-2-Movie-Poster-2014-Wallpaper1.jpg Others rio-movie_rafael_1600.jpg riorafael-361163.jpeg rio_rafael_wallpaper_1600.jpg Rio-movie.jpg Rio backround.jpg Art of blue sky studios.jpg Blu and Rafael.jpg|Blu and Rafael Cartoon-Movies-Rio-Parrot-Blue-Celebrity-And-Movie-Pictures-806777-475x728.jpg Rio2 thumb-3-.jpg Rio-game-wallpaper-other-245987.jpg Rio530.jpg Fafael.png Rio-character-pics-rio-21117567-500-305.jpg Rio-character-pics-rio-21118933-800-452.jpg 9780062014870.jpg Lens17878389 1307991909rio-movie.jpg Rio-movie characters.jpg 91RjW-xcGGL. SL1500 .jpg|rio 2011 main DVD cover 551128 452026558161262 1491517485 n.jpg 551043 158988530956978 1137912087 n.jpg Rio 29.jpg Rio blue sky model sheets 3.jpg Rio 26.jpg Rio 25.jpg Rio blue sky model sheet 15.jpg George Lopez as Rafael.jpg C R Rio2 08.jpg Countdown Rafael & Eva.jpg FgLayer characters.png rio rafael by bolttakeshi-d3h82nl.jpg 1609606 798628633485669 1754386730 n.jpg Blu,jewel and rafael.jpg Blu and jewel and rafael's kids.jpg RAFAEL.png That's amazing.png Rafael(3).jpg Nico Pedro Rafael.jpg 1551466 794477080582387 1071926093 n.jpg 1973527 786790551351040 1069982552 o.jpg RIO2 Big Char 14x48 BB v2.0 web.jpg Rio 2 stars 3.jpg Rio 2 stars 4.jpg 10013503 855732401107918 1571279817 n.png 10155243 856158717731953 224989758 n.png 1486586 860912043923287 949082618 n.png Banner Nuestra Actualidad versión final copia.png Rio-wallpaper1.jpg Rio 2 Bia-Blu-Jewel-Carla-Tiago-Rafael-Luiz.jpg Rio Rafael-white-background.jpg Rio 2 Now Playing.jpg 32152363464327574.png Rio-Characters-Concept-Art-by-San-Jun-Lee-26.jpg Western-union-rio-2-da-de-las-madres-spanish-large-2.jpg BoliP9OCcAAQHAC.jpg 258201 10150283654251605 2226307 o.jpg Rio2 printables coloring 6.jpg Rio 2 coloring 6.jpg AP Rio2pic10 gp-20140627170046742180-600x400.jpg 10357183_810926232265034_8907215965529297098_n.jpg BsTGq4TIMAA1M6V.jpg 1978845 802207743141564 99204995 n.jpg 10562926_818153214875669_4091634265291769430_n.png Rio 2 sing along Beautiful Creatures.jpg HappyLaborday.png 16751 847715755252748 8401964986832540751 n.jpg Ps3 rio.jpg Posterkalender oct 2015.jpg Posterkalender aug 2014.jpg Rafael mug.jpeg Rio-Concept-art-1.jpg Rio 2 Rafael.jpg Early rio poster 2.jpg Rio video game.png 333.jpg Rio Rafael.jpg Rafael.png Rio-2-cartoon-wallpapers-and-images-download-wallpapers-movies-picture-rio-2-movie-2014.jpg Coleccion-rio-2-el-comercio-15846-MPE20110684420 062014-F.jpg Friendsday.jpg Carnaval time.jpg CardFull Rafael.jpg 4 1 8 expo-art-blue-sky-studios-concept-art-rio-2014 xl.jpg B6aae6b9c6832f5cb7fbb5ee5afda1d6.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Character Gallery